


Together

by salamadersaurus_rex



Series: Alex/Maggie/Lucy [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Alex comes home after midnight.





	

It takes a surprising amount of effort to have a simple night in when all three people involved lead such busy lives. Lucy’s out of town for almost a week chasing up (and eventually chasing after) an ex-DEO lawyer who took more than the potted plant on his desk after he left. She catches him just as Maggie’s dragged into overtime by a prison break, all hands on deck until the last guy’s back in his cell almost twelve hours after Lucy’s plane lands. And Alex, who spent her Friday night grumpily kicking about the apartment waiting for her girlfriends to come home, gets a call from J’onn just as Maggie’s key slips into the lock.

“Kick his ass baby,” Lucy calls from the sofa, running her hands through Maggie’s hair where she’d face planted straight into her lap.

(So maybe Kara has to hold Alex back before she pummels the alien jewel thief back to Trappist-6, but it’s all in the name of wanting to spend one quiet evening alone with her girlfriends.)

Alex gets in after midnight. Its dark, Lucy and Maggie probably went to bed hours ago, so Alex navigates her way around the apartment by touch. It’s only when she tugs open the fridge door for a bottle of water, squinting in the harsh light, does she see Maggie.

She’s wearing cute pink pyjama pants (Lucy’s, fresh out the wash probably and smelling like her favourite detergent) and a tank top Alex lent her when they first started dating, and she has the most adorable, sleepy grin on her face. Alex holds out her arms and Maggie pads into the arc of light pooling from the fridge door, snuggling against Alex’s chest. Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s bare shoulders, and Maggie hisses.

“Mags?”

Maggie knocks her elbow against the water bottle Alex forgot she was holding. “Cold.”

“Sorry,” Alex whispers, putting the water bottle down on the counter.

Maggie wraps her arms around Alex’s waist and tucks her head against Alex’s neck. “Better.”

“You know we have to pay for electricity, right?” A soft voice comes from behind Maggie. Alex holds her hand out to Lucy, pulling her gratefully into the hug so she’s snug against Maggie’s back.  

“Mmm, comfy.” Maggie murmurs.

Lucy nudges the fridge door closed with her foot and hazy darkness tucks itself back in.

“I could go to sleep right here,” Alex whispers after a moment, tangling her fingers with Lucy’s and closing her eyes.

“Tired?” Lucy’s voice is barely louder than the soft buzzing of the fridge behind them.

“Sweaty.” Maggie grumbles from Alex’s neck.

Alex laughs, a low rumble that Lucy feels in her chest. Lucy can feel Maggie’s slow, steady heartbeat against her own, clutches Alex’s fingers that little bit tighter just to make sure she’s here, they’re both here. The two women who fill a space in her heart she didn’t realise she’d dug out just for them until they came into her life.

“Come to bed,” she says, simply.

Alex untangles herself from Maggie, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders, her other hand holding Lucy’s tight.

“Got a day off tomorrow,” Maggie yawns as they bumble through the darkness towards their bedroom.

“Me too,” Lucy says, letting go of Alex’s hand so they can file through the door. Maggie curls back into her usual spot on the bed, resting her hand on Lucy’s stomach when Lucy settles back against the pillows.

They both pick out Alex’s shadow through the darkness, watch as she slips out of her uniform and into her pyjamas. “I’ll call J’onn,” she says. “The DEO owes me a few days. My turn to be middle spoon.”

Maggie whines but scoots over so Alex can lie down between her and Lucy, automatically reaching out to hold some solid part of her, like Lucy does on the other side. Alex can already feel herself drifting. She nestles her head into the pillows, breathing in the scent of Maggie’s shampoo where her hair splays across them. Lucy’s arm is round her waist, Maggie’s too, their fingers intertwined.

There’s a round of sleepy _love you_ ’s, and three smiles in the darkness as they all drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute fluff because it's been one of those weeks.  
> Taking prompts on Tumblr salamadersaurus-rex, come yell at me for more fluff.


End file.
